


One Shots

by Lave_Lunar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Genocide, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lave_Lunar/pseuds/Lave_Lunar
Summary: Warnings are everything. (This is a non canon event in my characters stories! I thought it'd be a fun view to write about!) (These one shots are just of horrible stories that could happen to my characters! Not romance.)





	One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit dark but I could've made it worse! I held back on the morbid stuff as much as I could.

The day was as it always is, cold and gentle flurries of snow drifting down every so often. It was a calm morning, the time is just before nine o’clock. There would usually be a few people out by now but it seems they wanted to sleep in, can’t blame them, it feels even lazier than usual today. Lazy but a curious feeling behind it, seemingly hiding from the monster but he’d pay no mind to it as his morning will not be ruined by some silly feeling. Ubon had been on his daily walk around Snowdin Town, it was something he’s gotten used to by now, spending a few years here he’d of course gain a habit. Though the absence of people made him very uncomfortable.

 

Where were the nice kids who would greet him on their way to school? The adults who would ask how he is as he passed by? Again, maybe they’re all sleeping in. He stopped by the little shop in town to get something, his stomach had started to tighten. Fully expecting the sweet bunny lady who ran the place to be standing at the counter Ubon walked in with his normal ‘Good Morning’ greeting but stopped halfway through, realizing no one was there to hear it. Strange, she’s usually up with her little sister running the place by now. It seems her little sister was here though! Sitting right at the counter where she usually is, what a nice surprise!

 

Ubon’s face regained it’s kind smile and walked to the tall counter but as he got closer his smile began to fade. The bunny lady’s sister didn’t look right. He’s at the point he can’t see over the counter because of his small height so he jumped up and sat on the edge like usual. Again the skeleton was correct, this wasn’t the little sister, or anything at all but a decoy. Why would they set something like this up? Where could they be? Once he hoped down from the counter and made his way out he began walking back to the home he was staying in.

 

After entering it was obvious everyone had gone off to do what they normally do in the mornings. He still feels that feeling and it’s even clearer now that his glee has disappeared. The feeling was… what is that? Unhappiness? Not that light, anger? Didn’t feel like it, sadness? Not exactly. He felt scared. The feeling was dread and it was constantly pushing at the child to hide and run but he was unsure why, why does he have to run and hide? What’s wrong. Could it just be he’s sharing a feeling someone close to him may be experiencing? Ubon instantly dismissed the thought as he confirmed this was a feeling of his own. Others in his life are either feeling numbness or boredom.

 

Unsure of what to do the small skeleton just goes back to his room and sleeps, maybe the feeling was from waking up on the wrong side of the bed? Sure! This should work out just fine, he’ll wake up feeling better than before, more ready and definitely not feeling terrified. As he began to sleep a dream appeared, calm and sweet at first. He was in a lovely field he’s never seen in his life before, a very gentle wind blowing the monochrome tall grass. He couldn’t see colors of the place but knew it was very beautiful: the light gray sky is just a beautiful blue, the darker gray grass was absolutely a rich green hue, clouds are just as they’d be but the sunrise gives a certain shine to the beautiful blue sky and the sweet white clouds. Offering a tint of orange and yellow. The scenery was gorgeous imagining it how it should be, but a bit morbid the way he was seeing it.

 

That feeling of wonder and beauty left him and was replaced by  _ that  _ feeling again. The one that made his stomach churn and his head spin, SOUL ache and body shiver. The sun in the field set faster than he thought, now he couldn’t see anything but the small far white dots that were starts. The moon was big and bright in the sky thankfully, it cast a small bit of light but the clouds began to close. Now it was almost pitch black, he could hardly see his hands in front of his own face. That feeling got worse and worse, his small body began to shake and his bones began to gently clatter. He felt his SOUL began to beat faster and faster as he anticipated something jumping out and hurting him. But nobody came.

 

He sat in the dark field, wind every so slightly blowing and making the grass sway. Ubon clinged his knees to his chest and sat, waiting for something. This isn’t helping his mood at all. After waiting for what seemed like hours for something to happen or for someone to appear he sighed, no noise could be heard. He didn’t notice until now but the swaying of the grass had no noise as well, it was like he was deaf. Trying to calm down he took deep breaths in and out, no smell, it didn’t even feel like he was taking deep breaths. Where was he, last he could remember he was asleep in his bed. How did he get here?

 

This was a dream? This is always how it looks, not the creepy setting but the lack of color and usually noise as well. Yes, he must be dreaming, still safe in his bed and asleep. Once confirming his state Ubon began to calm down, a hint of dread wouldn’t leave but that’s alright he can just ignore it. Suddenly he noticed the tall grass shifting and a light from behind it, someone must be coming to him. The dread built but he just wanted to be happy he’d have company, even if it is just a dream. Soon the figure made itself apparent and it was that human child who had fallen into the underground before he began staying with his friends.

 

They had a flashlight and something else in their hand, but because of the light being pointed elsewhere Ubon couldn’t see what they had. He tried to speak to welcome them but as always he couldn’t hear anything and didn’t know if they could either, so he waved with that cute smile on his face. They didn’t react in any other way than walking toward him. He figured they may just want to sit with him or help get him somewhere more populated. He’s already forgotten this was a dream. The small skeleton tried standing up so he can greet them more properly but failed, it felt like he was being held to the ground. Suddenly the human child was closer to him and crouching to meet his eyes. He tried to apologise for not standing but again no noise. 

 

He blinked and held his eyes closed as the flashlight was shined directly into his eye sockets. The feeling of dread picked up again making his SOUL race but he kept himself calm with thoughts of good. It felt like hours have gone by and they hadn’t changed position, Ubon eventually opened his eyes and let them slowly get used to the light, he couldn’t see anything past of course. He tried speaking again, asking what they were doing here or what they were doing in general. The human seemingly didn’t move but suddenly a knife was held to Ubon’s throat, that must’ve been in their other hand. 

 

The dread only increased, his thoughts getting a bit jumbled but he was able to quickly control them. After trying to ask if they were ok and what they were doing a few times he gave up since they obviously couldn’t hear him. He tried to move his body but only felt pain and a gentle burning sensation in his body. Not like a fire burning but his anxiety building, shouting that he  _ needed  _ to move and get away. His breathing got heavy as he tried to ask once more, only to receive no feedback which did not help the anxiety and dread. What were they going to do, why,  **_when_ ** . He can’t take it anymore and he began to cry, unable to hear his own sobs, and thrash around in his spot, his arms and hips feeling weighed to the ground. He tried screaming ‘go away’ but again, no sound.

 

The human remained like a statue but had moved the knife away so Ubon could get his energy out. They watched him cry in silence, they watched him struggle to get free, they watched him  _ suffer _ . And he knew, he knew they were just watching and enjoying the show. He tried to kick at the human but it didn’t result in a hit to their jaw. The kid grabbed his leg and somehow cut it off with a clean swipe of their knife. Black blood spraying and oddly floating out of the wound. A sharp pain shot through his body like a bullet and caused him to scream in silence much more than before, his thrashing becoming more violent and more tears falling from his eyes. 

 

In a blink of an eye his body was gripped to the ground by an unseen force, he couldn’t move at all. His leg was still bleeding it’s odd black floaty blood that would disappear into the dark sky. He needed to move, run, scream, get help, he needed to LEAVE. Ubon screamed and tried to thrash only to become breathless like something very heavy was on his ribs. It was like he was suffocating under water, the pain in his chest and leg were becoming unbearable. Why can’t he just lose consciousness? Why was his suffering this way. The kid seemed to be enjoying it, a disgusting smile was on their face as they kept their flashlight on him like a spotlight. Ubon felt like his chest was going to collapse but couldn't do anything about it.

 

He tried inhaling but to no avail, it hurt, he can’t stand it anymore. After trying to get free for only a moment his body was worn out and refused to move. Dread screaming in his mind to breath, to move, to hurt the human, to run but he couldn’t. This was absolute hell and he knew it, he must’ve been captured by demons and they must be punishing him for something. Ubon stared at the human child standing over him, he gave up on trying to breathe even if it hurt, he watched them for a long time. The voice in his head screamed at him to breathe but what’s the point if he can’t. The human’s smile fell at a horrifying rate, instantly their face was completely displeased. They lifted their leg and added it’s weight to his ribs which cause more pain, he tried to gasp but it resulted in a sharp horrible pain and like he had just inhaled water. Trying to cough felt like his skull was going to combust.

 

Suddenly Ubon woke up with a deep, painful gasp, tears flooding from his eyes and a horrible noise from him. He coughed and inhaled, sounding like someone who was dying, he sobbed between coughs and breaths. Eventually he threw up, his body unable to take the intensity. Crying, coughing, breathing, he sat on his bed and continued to try to catch his breath. Again his body tried to vomit but he ended up dry heaving over the edge of the bed. It didn’t help his situation with breathing but he can’t stop it. Thankfully there was a glass of water beside his bed, he always had one there incase he woke up thirsty. He chugged the water and took deep breaths in between. Once the glass was empty he sat still, continuing to gasp for breath. Mind fuzzy and limbs heavy he felt worse than he did before sleeping. Why was all of this happening to him? 

 

Where were his friends. He needed someone he cared about right now, after all he is still a child. He regained his breath and got out of bed, taking the blanket he vomited on with him to be washed. That dread was still there and worse than before, Ubon wanted to cry and hug someone he cared about until he felt safe. There was a knock on the door which caused the small skeleton surprise but he eased when he remembered who it was. He was staying with his friend Azi, or Azurite, and his father was Sans the skeleton. He was a lazy guy but a good dad and really good father figure to Ubon. His brother, Papyrus, would come to check up on Ubon during the day as a part of his patrol. Or what Papyrus said was his patrol since he wanted to make sure the kid was okay.

 

Ubon opened the door and was met with a familiar face that was quite a few feet above him, but still comforting. He grabbed onto the taller skeletons leg and began to cry which unsettled him. Papyrus frowned as he didn’t get to say his normal greeting to the small child but also felt his worry grow. Ubon was such a happy kid, what could have made him cry? The taller figure was able to get the child off his leg and into his arms, he held him close and said comforting words, it made him sad to see the small skeleton so upset. 

 

“What’s wrong, Ubon?”

 

He would always project his voice but this was obviously not the time for that. The child seemed to speak gibberish to him, sobbing in between words and shivering as he wiped tears from his eyes. Papyrus frowned again, brows tilting up as he couldn’t understand what Ubon was trying to say. After collecting himself the child took a deep breath and sighed it out.

 

“I had a horrible dream, and I haven’t been feeling well since this morning.”

 

“Ah, are you sick, little one?”

 

“I… I don’t think....”

 

Sick? Sick… No, he wasn’t sick, he knows what that feels like and this wasn’t it. He was just scared for no reason constantly and had the most terrifying dream he’s ever had and woke up in the worst way possible. The small child shook his head as Papyrus checked his temperature.

 

“Seems you’re right. Do you mind talking about it? I don’t have too much time but this seems to be very serious if it has upset you.”

 

The two sat on the couch, Papyrus keeping the small one in his lap and holding him very close. Ubon could remember every detail of his dream, he remembered all the feelings he felt and  _ how  _ they felt. And the way he woke up, the intense feeling of dread and the deathly pain in his body. He shivered and clung to the taller body who wiped away his tears. After a few deep breaths the child spoke.

 

“This morning on my walk I noticed there weren’t many people and it was weird. I felt weird all day because of that. I came back home after checking around for people and tried to sleep a little more ‘cuz I thought I would feel better but… I had that dream. I was sitting in a nice and very pretty field and it got dark. Eventually I saw the human…” 

 

He continued the story, becoming emotional over the parts that scared him. He told about how he woke up it felt like he came back from the dead. The look on the grown man’s face unsettled him. Papyrus could tell his reaction was only scaring the already frightened child more so he held him close. What would someone say to that? What can they say to that… without scaring the poor kid. 

 

“I… I don’t know what to say but... Everything will be alright. I’m here to protect you, small one. No one will hurt you as long as I’m around to protect you.”

 

Their hug lasted longer than any they’ve had before, he didn’t want to let the poor child go before he was ready. He was going to be late for his… meeting but let Ubon cling to him as long as he needed. After almost half an hour the small skeleton let Papyrus go. He sniffled and rubbed his tired eyes but gave the man a smile in order to thank him for his help. Ubon received one back letting him know it was no trouble. Gently setting the small child beside him, Papyrus wanted to give him a few more comforting words and say goodbye.

 

“You’ll be okay, call me or my brother anytime you may need help. You may have this extra cell phone I carry around with me for some reason, my number is already put into it and I will be able to give you Sans’ if you need it. I must go but try to stay calm, stay home and watch cartoons! That always helped when me and Sans were younger.”

 

Ubon took the phone from Papyrus and watched as he put on cartoons. After a caring skeletal smooch to the head and a pat on the back Papyrus was out of the house and back on the job. The small skeleton sighed and watched the cartoons, it happened to be one of his favorites on. Hopefully thinking about nothing but this will get him feeling back to normal. After what only felt like a couple of hours Ubon was able to break his eyes from the T.V. and stretch. His body felt still and sore.

 

The room was dark, he hadn’t noticed before. Checking the window the child realised he had been watching cartoons all day long. It’s never happened before but it must be a good thing. But he felt his body catch up to him, hunger and thirst made him instantly uncomfortable so he decided to fix that. An apple and a glass of water now sat next to him as he continued to watch cartoons. A small thought crossed his mind to check the time so using the phone Papyrus gave him he checked. It was a bit past ten o’clock at night. It was much later than he thought it was.

 

He could only imagine how long he’s been watching cartoons, but right after he wondered where everyone was. Azi and his siblings would’ve been home from school hours ago and Sans would’ve been as well. His friends mother was off somewhere else so she wouldn’t be home for a few more weeks but he was so used to the others being home. Ubon had remembered his other friends number and punched it into the phone. It rang and rang until someone finally answered.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Wild! It’s Ubon, I was wondering if Azi was with you?”

 

“Oh god, yeah he and his sibs are. They needed to get somewhere safe.”

 

The child blinked, the smile still on his face as his friends words sunk into his mind. 

 

“Huh?”

 

“Azi’s here because it’s not safe at his home.”

 

“ _ Excuse me _ .”

 

Ubon began to panic and it was obvious in his tone. Wild explained what was happening and why Azi was with him. It didn’t sit right at all with him. Ubon felt his body go cold and his SOUL began to beat louder. Azi had to go with his siblings to Wild’s AU because this one is not safe. It’s not safe because the human has began to murder monsters. The child’s stomach began to churn and he felt himself get dizzy.

 

“I… Wild, I’m…”

 

He couldn’t continue his sentence, the feeling was going to make him hurl. There was a sickening knock at the door. It made the small skeleton jump and almost make a noise but he kept quiet. He heard his friend ask if he was okay over the phone but Ubon’s focus was on the door. It wasn’t locked. Before whoever was on the other side, and he had a pretty good guess on who it was, he crept to the knob and locked it. The phone was on the couch and he could hear the silent electronic voice of his friend asking for him to answer but the child kept his eyes on the door.

 

**[Click Click]**

 

Whoever was on the other side had tried the door. 

 

Ubon ran to the back door as silent as he could and locked it as well. Thankfully the windows were locked and the curtains were closed already so this stranger shouldn’t get any idea he was home. The small skeleton snuck to the couch once more and watched the door. It was silent except for the quiet cartoons in the background, rooms were dark except the bright light of the T.V. Whoever behind the door has to think that those who live there must be asleep by now.

 

Suddenly his phone rang, Ubon squeaked at the sudden loud noise but quickly clamped his hands over his mouth and quickly declined the call. The stranger on the other side of the door began to bang violently against it, Ubon cried and ran up the stairs and into his room. He hid in his closet that was full of not only his but other residents clothing. Burying himself he hoped if the stranger  _ did  _ get in and  _ did _ open the closet they will wouldn't see him under the mountain of clothing. He remembered Papyrus's words and tried to call, he could still hear the person banging on the door and it only got more violent each minute.

 

At this point Ubon was sobbing, clinging to his phone, hoping Papyrus will answer. The call rang out and his voicemail chimed in, encouraging him to leave a message. He didn't have time for that, Ubon tried calling again and again didn't get an answer. One last time Ubon tried calling and this time someone picked up. Ubon sobbed with joy and waited to hear Papyrus's strong voice but it never came. His smile dropped. The banging on the door had stopped downstairs and there was no nose through the phone.

 

“H… hello?”

 

No response.

 

Ubon hung the phone up, clutched his shoulders and cried. He got the sick feeling in his stomach that whoever had the phone took it from Papyrus, and didn't ask for it. Didn't steal it either, but took it after… He didnt want that idea in his head but that's all he can think about. Ubon shivered and wished the person had gone away. As he was silently begging to whoever was listening he heard the door to his room open. No one called out for him, only silence filled the room. A silence that sent a sick feeling crashing into his stomach. Ubon didn't move, he didn't want to give himself away, but he couldn't see anything so the suspense was killing him.

 

After what seemed like forever the strangers footsteps could no longer be heard, Ubon was hoping the person just went away. Even so he didn't dare to move a muscle, he might not move for a while after this. He heard the soft sound of the clear door being opened and felt his SOUL stop. Shutting his eyes and repeating pleads in his mind he waited for the person to either leave or grab him from under the clothing. Eventually it seemed like no one was there at all, there was no movement. Ubon knew better though. They must be waiting for him to pop up somewhere and look to see if they've left. He won't give himself away like that, he'll stay here until he dies of hunger before he moves without getting a sign someone he trusts is around 

 

He smiled to himself, he'll be a stubborn kid. Ubon's smiled disappeared as fear welled up in him, his phone was ringing. The person must've called him. As they reached for the sound Ubon jumped from the clothing, he wasn't going down without a fight. He bit the person's hand down to the Bone and didn't let go. He didn't hear screaming but felt blood spewing around his teeth. The person began beating his head either the hilt of their knife which was enough for him to let go. Ubon cried and rubbed his skull, peeking a look at his attacker.

 

It was the human.

 

It was Frisk.

 

“Frisk? What are you doing!”

 

He pouted at them and kept rubbing his skull, the human child said nothing. They just held third injured hand and stared at him from behind their messed up hair. It didn't click until now that they took Papyrus's phone. Their knife and clothing were covered in dust and blood. Ubon stared into their eyes, he didn't see his  friend in there. He needed to fight, it was going to be hard but he doesn't want to lose his own life. He got in position and waited for them to stand.

 

_ *Ubon defends himself! _

 

Frisk stood and instantly tried to hit him, if Ubon didn't move he would've been killed then and there. He felt his SOUL beating faster and faster, this was terrifying. He summoned bone attacks and set them on fire, combining to of his magical abilities. He made them rain down on the human and they dodged them all. Ubon's SOUL skipped a beat, he needs to try harder. The human tried hitting him again and again he dodged. He set up another attack, the bones began moving along the floor and ceiling, next they were on fire. He set a huge bone on top and bottom, both on fire, for the final thing. He had taken about 10 HP from the human.

 

After a long fight like this, back and forth, both were tired out and the human was down to 5 HP. They spared Ubon an collapsed to their knees. He noticed they were crying, his instinct told him to run while he could but he wanted to see if they had gone back to normal. The feeling of dread washed over him so he stayed at a distance. The human dropped the knife and cried into their dusty hands, Ubon couldn't stand seeing them like this. He went to them and gave them a hug, crying with them, apologizing. They clung to Ubon and sobbed, he felt his SOUL burn with sadness.

 

“I'm…”

 

The human began to speak, he figured it would be an apology. He hugged them tighter to let them know they didn't need to speak. Through the burn in his SOUL he felt a pain growing rapidly in his side, but nothing was there. He figure it must be the fear telling him to run again and ignored it.

 

Suddenly the han stabbed him in the spot his pain was coming from.

 

Ubon gasped and pushed the human away, they kept hold of the knife and it slid roughly out of his ribs. He lifted his sweater and stared at the injury, it had dropped 15 of his HP. He began to get dizzy, the human was standing over him, he could only cry. They brought the knife over their head and looked him in the eye. Ubon could see the darkness in their SOUL. He begged them to stop, begged for his friend back. The only thing Frisk planned on giving him was death. They brought the knife down as fast and hard as they could, it pierced down to the hilt into Ubon's head. He didn't dust, his eyes were wide open but no scream left him. Blood flooded from his skull and even more as the human yanked the knife out.

 

The lifeless body fell to the ground and made a large puddle of blood.

 

_ 0 left. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope it wasn't too confusing ;w;


End file.
